Promise
by Bubbleswine
Summary: hunhankai. re-post this fic dengan tambahan cerita kai didalamnya. exo. hunhan with kai.
1. Chapter 1

**Promise.**

**HunHan.**

**Angst? enggak deh.**

**bukan cinta segitiga. HunHanKai.**

**cerita yang sepertinya susah dimengerti, if you don't mind about this, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Tubuh mungil itu termenung menghadap kearah jendela yang tertutup air hujan yang berjatuhan. Malam ini hujan deras. Walau dalam hati ia mengharapkan kehadiran seseorang, dia juga tidak banyak berharap orang itu akan datang karena lebatnya hujan. Dia sudah berfikir kalau malam ini dia harus mencoba untuk tidur sendiri tanpa mengharapkan lullaby dari orang yang ditunggunya.

Sehabis menghela nafas berat dan terdengar menyedihkan, dia merasakan ada sepasang lengan masuk kedalam rongga tangannya, melingkar disekitar pinggang rampingnya—memeluknya dari belakang.

Dia juga bisa merasakan beberapa helai rambut sang pemeluk berjatuhan disamping telinganya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau berada diluar selimut saat hujan lebat, _Lu"_

Bola mata sayu dan bulat itu memerjap sesekali dan sang pemilik langsung memutar 180 derajat tubuhnya—masih dalam pelukan orang itu.

"Kau datang!" suaranya begitu lirih walau sedikit memekik senang. Poninya yang memanjang dan mengikal hampir menutupi kedua matanya bergerak gerak mengikuti gerakan hiperaktif yang ditimbulkan.

"tentu saja aku datang, aku takkan tega membiarkan bayi rusa-ku yang mungil ini tidur tak nyenyak tanpaku" jawabnya lembut sambil memainkan poni orang yang dipeluknya.

"Tapi diluar hujan, jangan bilang kau menerobosnya?"

"Aku bisa membawa mobil, little lu"

"…"

"Luhan?"

"Hm?"

"Besok adalah hari besar kan?" tanyanya sambil memeluk luhan semakin erat. Dia menjatuhkan dagunya diatas bahu luhan memainkan jari jarinya yang ada dipunggung luhan.

"Aku…"

"kenapa sayang?"

"tidak—ukh, aku takut"

"Ada aku"

Luhan mendesis pelan dan mencengkram bahu orang yang memeluknya, "Kau takkan disana sehun! Kau takkan bisa disampingku nanti. Aku yakin semua dokter dan suster itu akan membuatku jauh darimu lebih dari sepuluh meter dengan dinding penghalang!" luhan berteriak histeris sambil memukul mukul sehun.

"Luhan, listen"

"Kau takkan bersamaku saat itu!"

"Little lu…"

"Aku takkan bisa melihatmu!"

"Baby…"

"Aku tak bisa menggenggam tanganmu!"

"Xiaolu…"

"Mereka akan memisahkanku darimu!"

"Lulu…"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu!"

"Luhan…"

"Aku takut ngh…aku benar benar takut" luhan terisak pelan dan pukulannya pada sehun mereda. Dia jatuh merosot kelantai dan sehun mengikuti pergerakan itu dengan refleks.

"Aku takkan. Takkan pernah melakukan itu. Aku janji aku akan mengusahakan apapun agar aku bisa disebelahmu. Setidaknya walau kau tak bisa melihatku, aku akan tetap disana. Melihatmu. Okay?"

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan isakan. Tangannya melingkar dileher sehun dan menangis sejadi jadinya didada bidang itu.

"Aku benci terlahir dengan penyakit seperti ini"

"Aku juga" sahut sehun lemah.

"Ap—sehun?"

"Kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

.

.

.

"_**Aku tak mau!"**_

"_**Luhan, kau harus di operasi. Ini sudah ke duabelas kalinya kau menolak"**_

"_**Aku tidak mau. Biarkan saja begini."**_

"_**Luhan kumohon. Paru parumu hanya akan bertahan paling lama dua tahun!"**_

"_**Aku tidak peduli, aku—" ucapan yang berupa bantahan dari luhan terhenti. Dia menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan tasnya. Handphonenya jatuh agak jauh dan beberapa kertas berserakan dibawahnya.**_

_**Orang yang ditabrak luhan hanya menghela nafas dan berjongkok memungut semua barang barangnya yang berantakan.**_

"_**Pokoknya aku tak mau" luhan berseru dan ikut berjongkok membantu orang itu. Bagaimanapun juga itu salahnya.**_

_**Luhan mengambil handphone dengan case coklat itu lalu mengusap layarnya pelan. Handphone itu tiba tiba menyala dan menampilkan foto dua orang yang sedang berangkulan.**_

"_**Ini foto Jongin?" gumamnya pelan.**_

"_**Maaf?"**_

_**Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat sang korban tabrakannya tadi sekarang sudah berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya. Luhan baru saja mau menyambut uluran itu kalau akal sehatnya tak berfikir 'handphonenya. Bukan tanganmu'**_

"_**Ini" luhan menggerakkan tangan mungilnya untuk memberikan handphone itu kepada sang pemilik.**_

"_**Kau kecil sekali, tak salah Jongin memanjakanmu" ucap orang itu sambil tertawa renyah. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan kembali menjulurkan tangannya.**_

_**Kali ini luhan hanya terdiam dan melihat uluran tangan tersebut.**_

"_**Hey?"**_

"_**eung?" luhan tiba tiba tersadar dan langsung berdiri sendiri.**_

_**Uluran tangan yang tertolak itu perlahan kembali masuk kedalam saku jaketnya.**_

"_**Mau kuantar?"**_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**Kau pasien disini kan? Mau kuantar kekamar?"**_

_**Luhan benar benar merasa tidak beres. Orang ini baru saja ditabraknya dan sekarang menawarkan diri mengantarnya.**_

"_**Tidak ak—" dan saat itulah pertama kali luhan bisa melihat manik mata korbannya barusan.**_

"_**Sehun. Oh sehun."**_

"_**Ng…ap-sehun?"**_

"_**Ya luhan"**_

.

.

.

"Kau curang waktu itu. Aku mana tau kalau kau itu sehun yang selalu diceritakan kai padaku" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memainkan kakinya.

Dia sudah lebih tenang dan berada dalam pelukan sehun.

"kau saja yang tak pernah penasaran denganku"

"jujur saja waktu itu aku bosan sekali mendengar ocehan kai yang bilang kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku" luhan menjawab sambil memainkan jari jari sehun yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau aku pergi sekarang?"

"Sehun!" suara luhan meninggi dan disusul tawa renyah sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan hari ini" luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan meronta dari pelukan sehun.

"kau bilang hal yang sama waktu itu kan?"

.

.

.

"_**ukh kai! Kenapa sehun lama sekali datangnya?" luhan mondar mandir disekitar tiang infusnya.**_

"_**diamlah sedikit lu, bukankah dulu kau yang selalu menolak bertemu dengannya?"**_

_**Luhan terdiam dan menatap kai dengan pandangan memelas.**_

"_**Kalau tau dia setampan itu, aku takkan menolaknya sekalipun"**_

"_**bahkan saat kau tau dia punya penyakit sepertimu?"**_

"_**Penyakit—sepertiku?"**_

_**Kai mengangguk. Dia baru saja akan mengeluarkan beberapa kata lagi kalau tidak ditahan oleh kemunculan sehun dibelakang luhan.**_

"_**Aku tak bisa bernafas kalau berada didekatmu lulu" ucap sehun sambil mencium punggung tangan luhan.**_

"_**aish kau mengagetkanku!"**_

"_**Ahahaha, tapi senang kan?"**_

_**Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka, "kau menyebalkan"**_

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar benar punya penyakit sepertiku?" luhan terdiam begitu mengingatnya kembali. Dia memandang jari jari sehun yang kini mulai bergerak naik ke lengan, kemudian bahu dan berhenti di pipinya.

"Hanya penyakit biasa. Sekarang juga sudah hilang dan sembuh total. Hanya perlu sedikit antibiotik dan perubahan cara hidup" ucap sehun sambil tetap mengusap pipi luhan.

"Sehun…" tangan luhan bergerak naik menggenggam tangan sehun yang masih ada diwajahnya.

"Ya?"

"apa pilihanku untuk menjalani operasi ini sudah benar?"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, "kau tak tau betapa senangnya aku saat kau menyetujui operasi itu"

"Aku hanya ingin—" "sshh" sehun menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah luhan.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu" sehun kembali membawa luhan kedalam pelukannya, membawanya tidur didalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

"_**Kai"**_

"_**Hm?" orang yang dipanggil kai hanya bergumam dan terus saja membaca buku yang ada ditangannya tanpa sedikitpun melirik.**_

"_**apa menurutmu sehun akan bosan denganku? Aku pikir—well, kami baru beberapa hari jadian dan aku tak tau apa sehun akan nyaman bersama denganku yang tak bisa jauh jauh dari rumah sakit" ucap luhan sambil menggigit kuku jarinya.**_

_**Kepala kai naik dan menatap luhan dengan sendu, "Aku kenal sehun. Dan dia benar benar mencintaimu bahkan saat dia belum pernah melihatmu"**_

_**Luhan menghela nafas berat dan menatap kai dengan pandangan tak kalah sendu, "aku akan menjalankan operasi itu"**_

_**Mata kai melebar dan dia langsung berdiri kaget.**_

"_**kau menerimanya? Kau yakin?"**_

_**Luhan mengangguk takut. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan dia tak tau harus bertumpu pada apa untuk berdiri sekarang.**_

_**Dia sudah sempat limbung dan pasrah akan jatuh membentur lantai yang dingin dibarengi teriakan histeris kai—walau sebenarnya itu tak terjadi. Lengan kokoh sehun sudah menahannya dan mendudukkannya ditempat tidur.**_

"_**Tak usah memaksakan diri. Aku takkan apa apa bersamamu disini. Aku tau kau takut menjalankan operasi itu. Persentasenya sangat kecil." Ucap sehun seraya duduk disebelah luhan.**_

"_**tapi aku ingin merasakan bagaimana kencan denganmu, berkencan yang sesungguhnya"**_

"_**Aku tak mengecam bahwa kencan yang sesungguhnya itu harus berjalan jalan,bagiku, menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu saja sudah sangat cukup" ucap sehun sambil merapikan poni luhan yang jatuh.**_

_**Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan airmata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh. "tapi-kh" isakan tak bisa ditahannya. Mereka bahkan tak tau kapan kai keluar untuk memberi privasi pada mereka berdua.**_

"_**shh uljima" sehun mengambil luhan kedalam dekapannya dan mengusap lembut punggungnya.**_

"_**Aku tak bisa menjadi orang yang selalu kau bahagiakan. Aku juga ingin membuatmu bahagia karenaku—khh" luhan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sehun.**_

"_**Ssh baby, look at me" sehun mencoba membuat luhan menatap kearahnya—walau akhirnya dia menyerah.**_

"_**satu satunya cara yang paling aku inginkan adalah kau ada disini, dan tak meninggalkanku sama sekali"**_

_**Luhan langsung berpaling dan menatap sehun dengan mata yang basah dan isakan yang ditahannya mati matian, dia langsung menerjang sehun dan memeluknya.**_

"_**Apa kau bodoh? Aku takkan meninggalkanmu! Harusnya aku yang takut kau meninggalkanku!"**_

_**Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut luhan sayang, "tak akan pernah. Janjiku seumur hidup padamu" sehun mencium dahi luhan dengan lembut dan penuh belas kasih sayang, dia menyelimuti luhan dan berbisik pelan, "bahkan jika kau butuh semua organ yang kupunya, akan kuberikan Cuma Cuma kalau itu kau, luhan"**_

.

.

.

Pagi sudah datang, dan Sehun masih tetap memeluk luhan disofa sebelah tempat tidurnya. Mereka terlihat begitu damai tanpa merasa resah tentang hari ini yang akhirnya datang.

Kai masuk dengan ceria—hampir berteriak kalau tidak melihat sepasang makhluk tuhan yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Kai menghela nafas ringan sambil tersenyum dan mengguncang bahu sehun pelan.

"Ya, sehuna, ireona"

"ngh?" sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah kai yang sedang menatapnya dengan geli.

"bangunkan luhan-mu itu, sudah waktunya"

Sehun baru saja akan tersenyum, namun mood untuk itu langsung hilang. "kai, kau merusak mood-ku pagi pagi" decak sehun sebal lalu membisikkan kata kata untuk luhan tepat ditelinganya.

Luhan menggeliat pelan dan sedikit menolak untuk dibangunkan.

"Aish mereka berdua ini seenaknya bermesraan didepanku"

Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi luhan kemudian kembali membisikkan kata kata itu kembali.

Luhan ikut mengerjapkan matanya seperti saat sehun dibangunkan kai tadi. Dan juga baru saja akan tersenyum kalau saja yang ia lihat pertama kali itu sehun. Bukan kai.

"YA! Apa apaan pandanganmu itu Lu? Kau tidak suka sepupumu yang tampan ini disini?" kai memekik ringan dengan reaksi yang diberikan luhan untuknya.

"Kau merusak mood-ku pagi pagi" mendengar ucapan luhan, sehun langsung tertawa sedangkan kai mendengus sebal.

Tapi mengingat hari apa ini, ketiganya terdiam.

"Kau siap?" ucap Sehun dan kai berbarengan.

Luhan menggenggam tangan sehun dan meraih tangan kai untuk memberikan perlakuan yang sama.

"Aku siap"

.

.

.

"_**Sehu~n"**_

_**Sehun dan Kai sama sama menoleh kearah luhan, meski yang dipanggil hanya sehun, panggilan seperti itu adalah panggilan khusus saat luhan sedang takut. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri luhan dan bertanya khawatir.**_

"_**Ada apa Lu? Ada yang sakit?"**_

_**Luhan menggeleng. Air matanya ikut terjatuh saat dia melakukan pergerakan tersebut.**_

"_**Mimpi buruk?" kali ini kai yang bertanya.**_

_**Luhan menggeleng kembali dan menggenggam kedua tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.**_

"_**Aku tiba tiba merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang menimpaku" tangisan luhan semakin kencang dan isakan isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Sehun dan kai sama sekali tak tega melihat betapa rapuhnya luhan sekarang.**_

_**Kai mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan luhan.**_

_**Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia juga mencondongkan badannya agar sejajar dengan luhan lalu mencium puncak kepalanya.**_

"_**You'll be alright, promise"**_

_**Luhan menggeleng semakin kuat dan air mata tetap lolos jatuh tanpa penghalang.**_

_**Kai meremas lembut bahunya—memberi kekuatan pada sepupu tersayangnya.**_

"_**Takut hun…aku takut kai" luhan menyeka airmatanya kasar dengan punggung tangan yang masih digenggam erat sehun.**_

_**Sehun mengamit tangan itu dan menciumnya kembali, "kau takkan apa apa"**_

_**Tangan kai yang bebas juga berniat menghapus airmata luhan—walau akhirnya akan basah kembali.**_

"_**Hun…"**_

"_**Hm?" Sehun menempelkan tangan luhan yang masih digenggamnya dipipinya.**_

"_**Kai?"**_

"_**Ya?"**_

"_**Jawab saja tanpa bertanya balik" luhan bersuara lirih.**_

_**Sehun dan kai mengangguk bersamaan.**_

"_**kalau aku pergi meninggalkan kalian selamanya, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"**_

_**Sehun dan kai terdiam, mereka mencoba memikirkan kata kata sehat dari logika.**_

"_**Aku tetap akan bersamamu, janjiku seumur hidup" ucap sehun lembut.**_

"_**kau akan tetap menjadi sepupuku—anni, kau bahkan sudah seperti saudara sedarahku lu. Aku juga akan tetap bersamamu"**_

_**Sedikit isakan kembali lolos dari bibir luhan, "terimakasih"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Lu Han**

**20 April 1990**

**20 Februari 2012**

.

.

Sehun tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa dilihatnya sekarang. Dia terduduk lemas didepan batu nisan yang tak bergerak. Tangan kai masih setia dibahunya—memberinya dukungan.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku tak menangis?"

Kai terdiam dan matanya menatap lurus kedepan, "karena kita berdua tau, luhan sama sekali tidak ingin melihat hal seperti itu"

Sehun tersenyum miris dan berdiri lalu meletakkan bunga iris biru dan dandelion keatas makam itu. Dia tersenyum dan menggumam pelan, "Aku mencintaimu"

Sehun mengusap nisan itu lemah dan bertanya, "kau akan menikah kai?"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat, aku bahkan tak percaya luhan sudah tak ada" jawab kai dengan senyum tak kalah miris dengan sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lemah dan berjalan melewati kai begitu saja—setelah memberikan salam dengan suara lirih.

Kai menunduk dan menatap kearah makam didepannya.

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu, dengannya"

.

.

.

"_**Kai! Sudah kubilang aku tak mau bertemu dengan temanmu itu!"**_

"_**kau tak mau mencoba?"**_

"_**Tidak!"**_

"_**Tapi dia sudah ada diruang tunggu!"**_

"_**Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya!"**_

"_**Ayolah…"**_

"_**tak mau!"**_

"_**Ugh kenapa kau tak bilang padaku sehun itu seperti itu?"**_

"_**Kau saja yang langsung menolak. Akhirnya terjerat juga"**_

.

.

"_**Kai, aku mencintainya, aku tak mau terus menjadi beban untuknya"**_

"_**Sembuhlah. Itu yang terbaik"**_

"_**Kai, Aku akan operasi. Tapi rasanya tak yakin"**_

"_**Aku mendukung untuk yang terbaik"**_

.

.

.

Ingatan demi ingatan masuk kedalam pikiran kai, dia menangis dalam diam dan hanya berbalik menuju parkiran tempat sehun menunggunya. Dan terlebih tangisannya semakin deras melihat sehun berjongkok disisi mobil sambil menutup matanya.

Kai bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau sahabatnya itu menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

"_**Aku cinta Sehun!"**_

"_**Ahaha, kau manis sekali luhan"**_

.

.

"_**Aku tak mau kalau tidak ada sehun!"**_

"_**Ayolah, jangan manja"**_

.

.

"_**kau bohong! Sehun takkan meninggalkanku!"**_

"_**Mereka bilang kau pergi!"**_

"_**Aku hanya pergi mencari makan, Lu"**_

"_**Aku takut…"**_

"_**Sshh, uljima"**_

.

.

"_**Sehun…"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu"**_

_**Sehun tersenyum, "aku juga"**_

"_**besok, saat aku selesai operasi, kau harus langsung memelukku"**_

_**Sehun kembali tersenyum "Hm"**_

"_**Janji?"**_

"_**Janji"**_

.

.

.

"Khh.. luhan" sehun semakin membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lipatan tangannya. Dia terduduk ditanah dengan airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi mata, pipi dan berjatuhan dibajunya.

"Aku memelukmu, dan kau takkan tau betapa kagetnya aku saat tidak merasakan detak jantungmu waktu itu"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati kai menatapnya miris.

"Ayo pulang"

Kai mengangguk lemah.

Sehun tersenyum dan menghapus jejak airmatanya.

_Luhan, aku tetap akan terus selalu bersamamu. **Janjiku seumur hidup.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Promise.

Sehun's side.

Flashback story.

* * *

"Pagi!"

Kai menoleh kearah sehun yang menyapanya barusan. "Pagi"

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya dan duduk disebelah Kai.

"kau kenapa?"

"Tidak" kai menguap sebentar, "Aku kurang tidur"

"Akhir akhir ini kau selalu begitu. Memangnya kemana saja sih?"

Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak yakin.

"Okay okay, kalau kau belum mau bercerita juga tak apa. Tapi ini sudah masuk dua bulan kau mengeluh kurang tidur padaku" ujar sehun lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya.

Kai melihat kearah teman sekelasnya dari kelas satu SMA itu. Dan sekarang mereka sebentar lagi akan lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Mereka selalu sekelas, sebangku, dan sepertinya tidak pernah terpisahkan.

"Sepupuku"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang dipegangnya dan menatap bingung Kai.

"Apa?"

"Sepupuku, yang paling dekat denganku. Dia dirawat dirumah sakit"

"Oh, aku—"

"Tidak, tidak apa" sergah Kai saat sehun sudah mengeluarkan wajah sedihnya, "dia anak yang polos. Manis, tapi agak galak" kai tertawa kecil lalu menerawang, "sok kuat. Padahal tubuhnya lemah" lanjutnya lagi dan menghela nafas"

Sehun menepuk punggung kai lembut beberapa kali, "kau menyukainya?"

Kai membulatkan matanya dan memukul punggung sehun kuat kuat.

"Itu tidak mungkin pabbo! Aku malah sudah menganggapnya saudara sedarah. Lagipula…" Kai menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang sehun lagi.

"apa?"

"Kurasa kalau bertemu dengannya justru kau yang akan jatuh cinta"

"Ap—Mwoya!" Sehun baru akan balas memukul lagi kalau tidak diganggu oleh guru mereka yang melangkah masuk kedalam kelas. "aish, awas kau nanti"

Kai hanya tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah sehun.

.

.

.

.

"mana mana?"

"Aish sebentar!"

Sehun dan kai sekarang ada di kantin sekolahnya. Dari sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu—saat pelajaran selesai, sehun terus terusan mendesak kai memperlihatkan foto sepupunya itu pada sehun.

"Ada tidak sih?" gerutu sehun sambil menggigit kecil roti ditangannya.

"Sebentar. Setauku aku pernah beberapa kali selca dengannya"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "dihapemu atau hapenya?"

Kai mengangkat wajahnya, "dihapeku sepertinya"

Sehun mendecih sebentar lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya juga. "kai"

"Hn?" Kai tak menoleh dan masih mengusap layar touchscreennya mencari foto yang diinginkan sehun.

"Kita sudah tiga tahun berteman."

"Lalu?"

"bagaimana kalau kita juga Selca?"

"apa?"

"Lihat sana" Sehun menarik bahu kai agar mendekat, lalu memfotonya dalam sekejap.

"Well, kau terlihat polos disini kai" ucap sehun sambil tertawa.

"Aish, ah! Ini!"

Sehun menggeser posisinya dan mendekat. Dia melihat layar handphone kai sebentar.

"Tak jelas, pinjam" Sehun mengambil handphone itu dan mendekatkannya kewajahnya.

"Ini?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Perempuan?"

"itu laki laki!"

Sehun mengangguk angguk sebentar.

"manis kan?"

"…"

"bagaimana? Kau tertarik?" goda kai.

"kau seperti biro jodoh kai" bantah sehun.

"Terserah. Kau tertarik tidak?"

"…"

"sehun?"

"Dia…"

"Hm?" kai menatap sehun dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Manis. Aish! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Sehun langsung memberikan handphone itu pada kai.

"Bilang padaku kalau kau naksir padanya ya ahaha"

"yang benar saja!"

"mana tau. Kau jatuh cinta"

"dalam foto? Bermimpilah"

"Okay okay" Kai pura pura mengangkat tangannya seperti orang kalah. Dia masih sibuk tertawa tawa. Berani jamin. Kalau temannya itu akan segera—"Siapa namanya?"—jatuh cinta.

"HA! Kau menyukainya! Gotcha!" Seru kai lantang dan tertawa sampai beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka.

"Aish! Pelankan suaramu. Aku hanya bertanya"

Kai menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah sehun. "kau takkan bertanya namanya kalau kau tidak ja-tuh-cin-ta" ucap kai penuh penekanan dan tertawa lagi.

Sehun mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"hei hei, jangan ngambek gitu dong. Namanya…"

Dan sehun langsung menatap kai lagi.

"Pfftt, kau benar benar jatuh cinta pada sepupuku tersayang?"

"Kim Jongin. Berhenti tertawa atau kau masuk kelas tanpa tangan dan kaki"

"Upsie" kai mendengar nada serius Sehun mati matian menahan tawanya. "Luhan"

"Hn?"

"Namanya Luhan."

.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang berada dirumah sakit.

Dia mengetuk ngetukkan kakinya kelantai dan menatap handphonenya dengan bosan. Menunggu orang saja bisa semenyebalkan ini.

Dia berulang kali melihat handphone-lift-langit. Dan terus berulang ulang hingga suara kai masuk dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun hanya balas melambai. Begitu kai mendekat, baru dia bertanya, "bagaimana?"

Kai memberikan senyum bersalah lagi, "maaf, dia tak mau"

"Hm" sehun menghela nafas berat, "baiklah. Aku pulang saja"

"kau benar tidak mau langsung bertemu dengannya saja?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan senyum mirisnya. "kalau dia tak mau, aku takkan memaksa."

"Tapi dia bahkan belum melihatmu!"

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia lihat?"

"Yah, soalnya aku merasakannya. Kalian akan segera jatuh cinta. Kau tau? Semacam takdir?" Tanya kai lagi.

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak usah. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku kesini. Toh dia tak mau bertemu denganku"

"Ini sudah minggu kedelapan belas. Aku bahkan dengar dari Hyung-mu kalau kau kemarin hamper telat ikut ujian masuk universitas gara gara ingin bertemu luhan kan?" Tanya kai lirih, "walau luhan menolak bertemu"

"Bagiku itu tak masalah"

Kai mendecak sebal dan menatap sehun lagi, "aku berani jamin. Luhan akan tergila gila padamu nanti"

"kenapa kau semangat sekali sih"

"entahlah" kai menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Eng, aku ingin ketoilet sebentar. Dimana?"

"kau bahkan tak pernah meninggalkan tempat ini sampai tidak tau dimana toilet?"

"Tunjukkan saja"

.

.

.

.

"_aku berani jamin. Luhan akan tergila gila padamu nanti"_

Sehun tertawa lirih mengingat ucapan kai tadi.

"Seandainya saja. Rusa kecil itu memang susah dijinakkan"

Sayup sayup, sehun bisa melihat ada dua orang berjalan kearahnya. Mereka seperti sedang bertengkar. Salah satunya memakai jas putih khas dokter.

Dia bisa mendengar sesuatu tentang operasi dan penolakan.

Sehun berniat menggeser tempatnya berjalan agar tidak tertabrak—karena orang yang menolak itu,yang tidak memakai jas putih khas dokter tidak melihat jalan dan sepertinya akan menabrak dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku—" Bruk. Gotcha. Sehun benar benar ditabrak olehnya bahkan setelah dia bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang pada mereka.

Beberapa barang dan handphone sehun terjatuh. Dia menghela nafas dan langsung memungut barang barangnya.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau" sehun bisa mendengar orang itu berbicara lagi. Dan sepertinya dia sedang membantu sehun mengambil barang barangnya yang terjatuh.

"te—" baru sehun akan berkata terimakasih, dia bisa melihat sosok itu. Yang sedang mengambil handphonenya dan membelakanginya. Walau hanya sedikit sisi wajahnya yang terlihat, sehun tau itu dia. Orang yang selama ini ingin sehun temui keberadaannya.

"ini foto jongin?" Sehun bisa mendengar orang itu menggumam pelan saat melihat layar handphonenya—selcanya dengan jongin beberapa bulan lalu.

"Maaf" sahutnya pelan.

Sosok mungil yang masih memegang handphone sehun itu mengadahkan kepalanya. Sehun merasa gemas dan akhirnya mengulurkan tangan.

Melihat dia yang kebingungan, sehun juga merasa bingung.

Dan begitu luhan—sepupu jongin yang katanya paling dia sayAng, menyerahkan handphonenya, dia tertawa.

"Kau kecil sekali, tak salah jongin memanjakanmu" sehun mengambil handphonenya dan menjulurkan kembali tangannya untuk membantu luhan berdiri.

Beberapa saat hening lagi. Dan luhan berdiri sendiri. Sehun tersenyum miris dan menarik uluran tangannya.

"mau kuantar?"

"Eh?"

"kau pasien disini kan? Mau kuantar kekamar?"

"Tidak—" dan sehun berani jamin, kalau luhan sekarang baru menatapnya secara langsung, dan tiba tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun"

"Ap—SEHUN?" serunya.

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "ya, Luhan"

"Kau—kau sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Tak kusangka diliat langsung lebih manis aslinya"

"Eh…" kata kata sehun membuat efek rona merah dipipi luhan.

"Sehun! Kau lama seka—Luhan? Kalian sudah bertemu?" Dan Jongin merusak acara mesra.

Sehun tertawa dan memandang Luhan yang masih sibuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak sengaja" Sahut sehun dan masih asik memandang luhan dengan senyuman.

Kai mengernyitkan dahi dan melihat kedua orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"kau demam luhan? Wajahmu merah—" kai terdiam lalu tertawa renyah, "Bagaimana sehun?" Tanya kai. Lebih tepatnya pada Luhan.

Luhan langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kai dengan wajah super merah.

"Hm?" Kali ini kai menoleh kearah sehun.

"Dia jauh lebih manis daripada yang kukira" jawab sehun lagi.

Kai mencuri pandang kearah luhan yang kembali memunculkan rona rona merah.

"_I know you are in love guys. Good luck"_ ucap kai dalam hati. "Ayo. Dikamar luhan saja" sahut kai dan merangkul kedua orang itu dan menariknya masuk kedalam lift.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Promise. I will protect you two. Janjiku seumur hidup.**_

_**End.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai story.**

**flashback.**

**the last sequel**

* * *

Kai baru pulang sekolah setelah mendapat beberapa hukuman karena ketahuan bermain saat jam pelajaran sejarah, berdua dengan sehun tentunya.

Dia pulang dengan keringat membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ransel dibahu sebelah kanan dan tangan kiri masuk kedalam celananya.

Dia baru melangkah sekali dan menemukan orangtuanya sedang duduk diruang tamu bersama orang tua sepupu terbaiknya—orang tua luhan.

"Jongin? Kau sudah pulang?" sapa ibunya lembut.

Jongin mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum melihat kedua orang tua luhan.

"aku kekamar dulu"

"Ah, Jongin" Sela ibu luhan pelan.

"Iya?"

"kau mau kerumah sakit hari ini?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, "untuk apa?"

"menjenguk luhan?" jawab wanita paruh baya itu pelan.

"luhan sakit apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"dan kenapa aku bisa tidak tau kalau paru parumu selama ini lemah. Luhan?" kai melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap tajam kearah sepupunya yang terbaring diatas ranjang khas rumah sakit.

Luhan tersenyum lebar berusaha membuat kai tidak terlalu marah.

"maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Tidak membuatku khawatir? Luhan! Kau tau tadi dokter bilang padaku kalau—" kai reflex menutup mulutnya, menghentikan kata kata yang dari tadi meluncur begitu saja dari lidahnya.

Luhan tersenyum getir.

"Kau sudah tau?"

"Luhan, aku—" Kai berjalan mendekati luhan.

"Aku takkan hidup lebih lama"

"Lu, shh" kai langsung memeluk luhan dan mengusap lembut surai coklat milik sepupunya.

"at least, I still have you" ujar luhan pelan.

"…"

"Aku anak tunggal. Dan kau adalah satu satunya yang kuanggap sebagai adik sekaligus kakak"

"…"

"mungkin rasanya akan berbeda kalau aku punya pacar?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kai? Kai? Kai!"

"Ung? Ada apa Sehun?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "kau belum menyentuh makananmu sama sekali."

Kai melihat kebawah—kearah bulatan daging yang tak ingin dimakannya.

"Tak selera."

"kau kenapa?"

"sehun?"

"ya?"

"bisa kita bicara?"

.

.

.

.

Kai sebetulnya sudah mengulang itu selama berminggu minggu lamanya. Tapi tetap saja tidak member tahu sehun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dalam hatinya, dia berniat menjodohkan luhan dengan sehun. Tapi dia seperti tidak yakin. Apa sehun akan membahagiakannya atau tidak?

Dan sampai pada akhirnya, dia melihat luhan sendirian menatap lemah keluar jendela dengan pandangan hampa dan kesepian.

Dan dia menetapkan keinginannya. Sehun dan luhan harus bisa bersama.

.

.

.

.

Dia sudah memberi tahu soal luhan pada sehun. Dan tentu saja sahabatnya itu merespon dengan sangat baik—sampai memberikan kesempatan pada kai sendiri untuk menggodanya.

Dia sedang menunggu lift terbuka untuk segera bertemu luhan dan bicara padanya kalau dia ingin mempertemukan sehun dengan luhan.

.

.

.

.

"tidak."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau kai. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan temanmu itu"

"Tapi, Lu…"

"aku. Tidak. Mau"

Kai menghela nafasnya dan hanya duduk sambil memandang luhan yang sedang membaca bukunya.

Aku akan berusaha.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berbulan bulan kai mencoba membujuk Luhan untuk menemui sehun, tapi sepupu cantiknya itu tak mau juga.

Kai juga sudah membujuk sehun untuk langsung bertemu, tapi sehun juga menolaknya dengan alasan—"kalau dia tak mau, aku takkan memaksa"—yang membuat kai makin sibuk mencari cara agar mereka mau bertemu.

.

.

.

.

"kau benar tidak mau langsung bertemu dengannya saja?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan senyum mirisnya. "kalau dia tak mau, aku takkan memaksa."

Alasan yang sama. Bahkan kai hampir bosan mendengarnya.

"Tapi dia bahkan belum melihatmu!"

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia lihat?"

"Yah, soalnya aku merasakannya. Kalian akan segera jatuh cinta. Kau tau? Semacam takdir?"

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak usah. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku kesini. Toh dia tak mau bertemu denganku"

"Ini sudah minggu kedelapan belas. Aku bahkan dengar dari Hyung-mu kalau kau kemarin hamper telat ikut ujian masuk universitas gara gara ingin bertemu luhan kan?" Tanya kai lirih, "walau luhan menolak bertemu"

"Bagiku itu tak masalah"

Kai mendecak sebal dan menatap sehun lagi, "aku berani jamin. Luhan akan tergila gila padamu nanti"

"kenapa kau semangat sekali sih"

"entahlah" kai menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Eng, aku ingin ketoilet sebentar. Dimana?"

"kau bahkan tak pernah meninggalkan tempat ini sampai tidak tau dimana toilet?"

"Tunjukkan saja"

.

.

.

.

Kai sudah hampir 20 menit menunggu sehun yang tak kunjung kembali. Akhirnya dia berniat menyusul temannya itu. Mana tau dia tersesat?

Dia berjalan lemah, dalam hatinya dia menimbang. Haruskah dia menyerah dan membiarkan sepupu dan sahabatnya tidak pernah bertemu?

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan temannya itu ada tak jauh dari lift dan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang—LUHAN?

Kai merasa dia salah lihat dan berakhir dengan mendekati mereka.

"Sehun kau lama seka—luhan?" kali ini kai takkan salah. Itu luhan.

"Tak sengaja" Sahut sehun dan masih asik memandang luhan dengan senyuman.

Kai mengernyitkan dahi dan melihat kedua orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"kau demam luhan? Wajahmu merah—" kai terdiam lalu tertawa renyah, "Bagaimana sehun?" Tanya kai. Lebih tepatnya pada Luhan.

Luhan langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kai dengan wajah super merah.

"Hm?" Kali ini kai menoleh kearah sehun.

"Dia jauh lebih manis daripada yang kukira" jawab sehun lagi.

Kai mencuri pandang kearah luhan yang kembali memunculkan rona rona merah.

"_I know you are in love guys. Good luck"_ ucap kai dalam hati. "Ayo. Dikamar luhan saja" sahut kai dan merangkul kedua orang itu dan menariknya masuk kedalam lift.

.

.

.

.

.

_**I promise, I'll make both of you feel like infinity.**_

_**Janjiku seumur hidup.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End.**_


End file.
